Anatomy
by Ichihime Kurosaki
Summary: A birthday fic. for the main character of Bleach himself... In which Ochi-sensei starts a new unit in their period of science and Ichigo decides that Orihime doesn't need to know anything. But... is that the truth? "She's smart enough to ace the tests without going over any of this! New lesson! Let's move on!"


**Anatomy**

**Author's Note:** Hello Ichihime followers and all other people who clicked on this story! This is just a little one-shot for our own very sexy Ichigo Kurosaki. Happy Birthday to you! Lol :D

Anyway, this is a one-shot, I said that already – oh well, and is pure crack!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

_Read, enjoy, and review!_

* * *

**Summary:** In which Ochi-sensei starts a new unit in their period of science and Ichigo decides that Orihime doesn't need to know anything. But... is that the truth? "She's smart enough to ace the tests without going over any of this! New lesson! Let's move on!"

* * *

**.**

**_~X~_**

**.**

* * *

It was 8 o'clock in the morning in Karakura, Japan. Many students were still leisurely making their way to school on this fine Monday morning. They were casually chatting and joking with their friends and were rushing in and out of bakeries and delis to get food for breakfast and lunch.

It was early yet for classes at Karakura High started at 8:45 so many of the students weren't in a rush to get to school…

Ichigo Kurosaki and his friend, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, were walking to go meet some more of their companions – Orihime Inoue and Uryū Ishida.

"So, how are things with you and Tatsuki? She got back from her tournament a few days ago, right?" Ichigo asked casually, trying to chalk up some form of conversation.

"They're good. And yeah, Saturday," Chad replied.

"That's nice," Ichigo said, letting the conversation drift off into a comfortable silence.

"How was your birthday?"

Ichigo tripped a little before recomposing himself. He coughed and said: "Great, actually. Nice day. Great gifts all around..."

They walked a bit more before Chad asked: "And Inoue?"

Ichigo grunted his acknowledgement and replied: "Um… Yeah, she's okay. We went to a movie Friday, but just stayed in during the weekend."

He scratched the back of his head as his cheeks began to grow a bit warm, coughing in embarrassment. Chad observed his best friend and took in the tint forming on his cheeks before offering congratulations. Ichigo muttered 'thanks' as the silence between them turned somewhat awkward.

The boys turned the corner on the street leading to Orihime's apartment. The apartment came into view and Ichigo saw Orihime coming out of her tiny abode. She flashed him a smile from the stairs as she ran to meet them.

"Ohayo Ichigo-kun, Sado-kun!" she chirped. "Where's Tatsuki-chan?"

Chad gave her a wave and a polite nod of the head.

"Staying home. Tired."

Orihime nodded her head and turned to Ichigo. He smirked down at her as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his side. Ichigo leaned down to whisper in her ear as they continued to walk – Chad walking slightly ahead to give them privacy.

"Morning, Hime."

Orihime flushed but still wrapped an arm around Ichigo's torso as they continued to walk intimately. Had they attempted anything like this a year and a nine months ago, she probably would have fainted and permanently turned red. Ichigo would have stammered out of embarrassment and most likely wouldn't have touched her all day long after that. But after everything that they have been through together and with the way their relationship was going now, their displays of affection were becoming more prominent. While they were both still private about most things in their relationship, especially Ichigo, they did have their moments of PDA in public. Almost two years together as a couple – and having known each other for almost six years – would make them more comfortable around each other…

"Good morning, Ichi."

"You said that already, Orihime," Ichigo chuckled.

"Well, you do have a way of making me forget a lot of things I do and don't do, what I am supposed to do, when I'm supposed do those things, and how to do them… You're worse than the little green men who always make me daydream in class! You're a bad influence, Ichigo-kun! You know, I almost said one of your favorite words the other day… Oh wait, you were there… But still! I almost cursed," Orihime ranted on about Ichigo's influence on her until Ichigo silenced her with a swift kiss.

"Well then that just means we're bonding in more ways than one… We're… _becoming_ one and sealing our fate together. Forever and ever our love will prosper," Ichigo said sarcastically with an eye roll, laughing a bit with Orihime. She knew he didn't do _"cheesy"_ so it was naturally funny to hear him try…

"Oh, yes, because we're not bound to each other in almost every way possible already," Orihime said through her laughter.

"Hey, now, that is classified information," Ichigo said as he pinched her side a bit. Orihime jerked a bit and squealed before moving to stand in front of Ichigo. She placed her hands on Ichigo's shoulder while his own moved to her hips.

"You're not going to let me trip right?" she asked as she laced her hands behind his neck.

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm not sure if I can do anything to prevent you falling with how clumsy you are… **_But_**…" he amended after she pouted. "If you fall, I'll fall with you," he replied and winked at her.

Orihime beamed at him and stood on her toes to kiss him.

"How very endearing and noble of you, Kurosaki. I'll make sure to put in a good word for you for an award," Uryū Ishida said from the gates of the school entrance.

Ichigo didn't break off the kiss as he flicked Ishida off. A vein popped in Uryū's head and he yelled: "Isn't it too damn early for you to be suffocating Inoue-san with your tongue?!"

Chad faintly blushed while Orihime and Ichigo broke apart just for Ichigo to burst out laughing. Orihime hid her face in Ichigo's neck to hide her blush. Before Ichigo could reply another voice spoke out:

"You're a wet dishrag, you know that Ishida? Maybe finding a girlfriend would fix that," Tatsuki said walking up to the group, suprising everybody. "Maybe then you wouldn't ruin their moments…"

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime called out in delight. So she wasn't staying home after all.

Uryū was red in the face as he stammered indignantly before storming off onto campus. The others laughed at his expense as they followed him. The girls parted ways with their boyfriends to go to their lockers to head to first period…

A while later the whole gang met up to go to third period after gym class. Ichigo grasped Orihime's hand as they walked into class 2-B. Ochi-sensei wasn't in the classroom yet so their group of friends migrated towards the desks near the windows.

Ichigo leaned on the window sill with Orihime in his embrace and asked: "So we're starting a new unit today… What is it about again?"

"Umm… I think it's about the human body. Not sure. Organs? Or like the body systems," Rukia said from her spot on Renji's desk.

"Something along those lines," Renji said. "I don't remember; I fell asleep."

"And got detention because of it," Rukia said and hit his head.

"What was that for?! At least I recalled something! Those two were too busy making googly eyes and giggling to even hear what the teacher said!" Renji huffed.

"Oh, you hush. You're just mad that I don't do that with you," Rukia quipped.

"But look! They're not even paying attention now!" Renji continued to complain.

The group continued to talk and joke and playfully argue as they waited for their Sensei. Keigo earned a kick to the face from Ichigo when he tried to hug Orihime; Chizuru received a punch to the back of the head and a kick in the gut when she grabbed Orihime's bottom and breast. To say Ichigo and Tatsuki were mad would be an understatement. The rest of their fifteen minutes were spent with Orihime trying to contain Ichigo in a corner and Chad restraining Tatsuki from strangling Chizuru.

At 11:45, Ochi-sensei walked into the classroom and told everyone to take their seats. After attendance, she began to go over their lesson plans for the period.

"Okay, for this semester, we will study in the field of anatomy. Human anatomy to be precise. It is a branch of biology, so a lot of the other subjects we will talk about will come back to what we've previously learned. Anatomy is the study of the structure of living organisms. Human anatomy deals with anatomical structures of the human body, including cells, tissues, organs, and organ systems. To an extent, anatomy is linked to physiology - the study of how biological processes function in living organisms. So, I want you all to take a look at the models of a human male and human female body. And please, let's be mature about this. Asano-san."

As Ochi-sensei talked, Ichigo could only think about one thing. One person to be more specific.

**_Orihime._**

He looked to his left and caught her eye. She smiled at him before turning her attention back to the teacher.

Ochi-sensei's voice was slowly fading as Ichigo realized that as minor as it may be, he would protect her from being tainted. She was a smart girl. She would surely be able to figure this out without a picture in front of her, right?

Ichigo turned his head to look at Tatsuki who was staring at Orihime as well. Most of their friends' thoughts were along the same line as his. Ishida was giving him a look that said _'do something'_, while Renji and Rukia held expectant expressions. Tatsuki was halfway out of her seat but looked uncertain as to what she could do.

Orihime was innocent and she would stay that way. But… another thought made crept its way into Ichigo's train of thoughts that nearly stopped his heart. He knew Orihime would never purposely say anything but when she started rambling, it was hard to predict just what she would say.

Ichigo looked at Orihime again and when the girl in front of her passed her the packets, he snatched them from her and gave it to Renji, who was sitting behind her.

"Ichigo-kun?" Orihime said, startled at his outburst.

"Kurosaki! What is wrong with you?" Ochi-sensei demanded.

"I needed one and there was only one and since I don't like getting up, I asked Ichigo to get me the only. I didn't think Orihime-chan would mind getting up," Renji quickly replied.

Ochi-sensei narrowed her eyes at the three before saying: "Well is there another?"

Renji quickly shook his head in the negative. Ichigo heard sighs of relief to his right.

"Then come get this extra one, Inoue," Ochi-sensei said.

Ichigo quickly looked at Tatsuki, who got up and ran to their Sensei. Orihime was halfway to her desk when Tatsuki snatched the packet from Ochi-sensei's hand.

"What is wrong with you Arisawa?" Ochi-sensei asked, appalled.

"I need one! Keigo took mine!" she quickly lied.

Ochi-sensei looked over at her desk and saw that she indeed was missing a packet. Tatsuki looked over at Rukia, who sat to her right. Rukia winked at her and Tatsuki sighed.

"Well, Asano, we'll talk later for these are a class set and I will need them. Inoue, go look on with Kurosaki - "

"NO!" Ichigo yelled. The whole class looked over at him, shocked by his outburst.

"I'm sick," he said following his statement with fake coughing, Renji ducked his head down and started coughing to help Ichigo.

"You know what? Honshō switch seats with Kurosaki. Take your stuff with you."

Everyone's eyes grew thrice in size at who was switching seats with Ichigo. Chizuru smirked triumphantly at Ichigo as she made her way to his desk and stood there impatiently waiting for him to move.

"Move Kurosaki, my Hime is waiting," she ordered.

"Hell no! The day I let you near her is when Hell freezes over!" he barked.

Ochi-sensei glared at Ichigo. "Kurosaki!"

"But Ochi-sensei, I like my seat. And - " Ichigo started but was firmly cut off.

"Now or you can go to the office and study there."

Ichigo got up and switched seats, grumbling under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, you senile witch!" he snapped.

She threw a piece of chalk at him – which he caught and threw back – and screeched: "Care to repeat that?!"

Ichigo threw himself down into the seat of the desk and mumbled curse under his breath…

**_~X~_**

The overview of the woman body went by with very few interruptions from the rowdy group of teens. Things went further downhill, though, when Ochi-sensei told the class to flip to the male body diagram. There were snickers all throughout the classroom. Ichigo blushed a bit and turned his attention to the clock when a pen hit his head. He turned and saw Rukia and Tatsuki motioning to Chizuru who was beginning to illustrate something to Orihime – whose face was turning red. Not having looked at the packet, he flipped to the page…

Ichigo took one look at the picture and was up on his feet. Tatsuki did same and they both ran to Orihime's seat. Ichigo pulled Orihime up and ran out of the class, shouting: "She's smart enough to ace the tests without going over any of this! New lesson! Move on!"

Tatsuki grabbed Orihime's bag along with Ichigo's and her own and ran out of the class room after her best friends.

The three continued running until they were far from the classroom and away from Ochi-sensei's shouts…

"What is wrong with you two?" Orihime asked once they had regained their breath.

"Nothing, just … thought … my … girlfriend … would like some fresh air," Ichigo said between pants.

"Yeah, exercise … is … great!" Tatsuki said and pumped a fist into the air. "Whoo!"

"Yeah and there is no Chizuru or pictures out here," Ichigo added, straightening up.

"Yup! No Chizuru… or pictures… That's the best – no descriptions or pictures!" Tatsuki backed him up.

Orihime looked between her boyfriend and her best friend. She blinked in confusion and cocked her head to the side, gasping as she finally caught on to why everyone was acting so weird on class today.

"So that's why you lied and said you were sick! And you took my packets!" she declared as she came to her conclusion that they were just being overly protective as usual…

Now it was Ichigo and Tatsuki's turn to be confused.

"I don't really see what the problem is if I've already seen Ichi-kun's - " she was cut off by Ichigo slapping a hand to Orihime's mouth.

"Nothing! She's seen nothing!" Ichigo interfered, shaking his head while taking a few steps away from the karate champion. "Tatsuki, she's seen – Tatsuki! Think about what you're about to do… If you hurt me, you hurt Orihime… And she is like a sister, ne? … So you can't hurt me without –**NANI?** The hell?! _You crazy psycho bitch!_"

Ichigo dodged another one of Tatsuki's kicks and a swing of the pipe she broke off of the wall and grabbed Orihime's hand. He took off running again with Orihime in tow.

"Hime… You really need to learn how to keep our private time to yourself!"

"But it wasn't anything bad... It was part of your gift!" she said.

"A gift for me and me only! Not to share!"

"Oh... But Rangiku-san said-" she started.

"Nothing! No more until we get home, **_safely_**!"

And with that Ichigo ran all the way to Orihime's apartment, not stopping until they were safely locked inside with her couch pressed against the door...

* * *

**.**

**_~X~_**

**.**

**Fin!**

**I will probably post another fic. for Ichigo's birthday tomorrow. I will be updating in between my online courses so they'll be a bit more frequent.**

**Mistakes will be fixed tomorrow. Review please!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**I.K.**


End file.
